I Fight Boys
by W0lv35-0f-L16h7
Summary: Every day had been a routine for Shiro. But for some reason, today felt off. As his opponent appeared into the ring, he was shocked. "I don't fight girls." "That's a shame," she said, pulling off her face mask, mock sympathy dripping from her voice, " 'Cause I fight boys."
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Shiro had injured Matt at the gladiator ring however many planets ago, he had been listed and trained for other fights. He was now at least twice the size he was before the Kerberos mission, he was sure.

But every day, he would undergo the same routine.

And it was getting old.

Wake up on the cold floor of his cell, have two disgusting ration bars thrown into his cell which he would eat (hesitantly but gratefully) then dragged by the guards to the training room then do his workout. 50 pushups, 150 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, and then another 50 crunches.

He would then be dragged away again to either the testing room, where various steroid formulas and potions would be tested on him as well as magic and/or quintessence exposure, or thrown back in a dark room which he knew to be the cell right next to the Gladiator Ring to be searched and dressed properly before being let out into it.

Even though he had no idea who he was fighting or how to fight them, it was all the same. Run to the right. Distract them. Attack then watch their retaliation, their patterns and fighting style. This was how he earned the name, Champion. They would most likely win the first round but that was on purpose. He went easy on them the first round, let them underestimate him. It was the other two rounds that mattered most.

He hated doing this to other beings, which were mostly just prisoners and abused creatures.

But it kept him alive.

He had to stay alive. _Had_ to. He had to warn Earth about what was happening beyond the solar system.

But now, here he was, getting prepared once again to head into the Gladiator Ring.

Same old, same old.

…"and presenting our Champion!" The announcer shouted over the speakers in the ring.

The doors opened and Shiro stepped out from the shadows.

"Champion! Champion! Champion!" the crowd chanted his tag name.

"And his opponent, the infamous _!"

The crowd cheered for his challenger, but there were quite a few haters in the crowd, booing and jeering.

A small figure—well, smaller than most Shiro's fought—emerged from the doors on the opposite side of the ring.

The figure looked human, more human than the humanoid creatures he has defeated in past matches, and female. He would normally not jump to conclusions but the shape of the person and the fact they had breasts were kind of a giveaway.

She wore a scarf over the lower half of her face and the entirety of her head. She immediately tore it off and discarded it, throwing to her right, revealing raven back hair that shone hues of blue and purple pulled up into a ponytail. The woman wore a face mask that looked almost like a muzzle that covered the lower half of her face…not exactly like a Galra muzzle for prisoners, but more like it was designed to intimidate others.

He could see it had a mouth of snarling fangs carved into it.

Shiro really did not want to fight—it was a _human_ _female!_ —and maybe try to plan together and get out of this hell hole. What were they doing out this far in space anyway?

He took a lighter approach to the girl, saying, "I don't fight girls."

"That's a shame," she replied, Her voice dripping with mock sympathy. She took a decent sized knife out from its sheath holding it down (improperly if you ask Shiro) almost like it was a sword. She paused as the knife glowed a bright purple color and flashed—

When Shiro could look at the girl again, the knife had turned into a magnificent silver sword, hints of a bright violet swirling around the blade as it entered its final stage of metamorphosis.

She then tore the muzzle from her face and flung it behind her as she finished her sentence, revealing the rest of her fairly attractive face, fury raging in her violet eyes. " 'Cause I fight boys."

She began staking toward him in a slow, threatening walk. Then she began jogging, then running, then she jumped, pulling her sword high over her head as Shiro grabbed out his own weapon and ran across to the right.

 _Just run your routine, Shiro._

Her weapon slipped out of her hands as she fell to the ground and somersaulted back to a standing position.

Shiro had managed to grab her weapon and held it to attack with it. But as she stood, it immediately went back to its smaller form of a knife, the violet reminisces returning.

The girl smiled at his surprise and was able to walk up within three feet of him where he finally regained part of his senses then slashed his working weapon at her. She ducked once, twice, then grabbed Shiro's wrist and twisted it, making a sickening cracking sound and resulting in Shiro dropping the small knife.

Pleased, the woman let go of his fist and picked up the small weapon from the ground, twirling it in her fingers with satisfaction. She turned her attention again to the man she was fighting and paused. Shiro looked up at her face but didn't have much of an opportunity to see it, mainly because _her_ fist was met with _his_ face, triggering a cry of anguish to escape his lips.

Shiro expected her to use this as an opportunity to end him once and for all, he was vulnerable, but she simply paused and stepped aside, waiting for him to gather his bearings.

He did, but it wasn't long before he was under attack again.

The girl had run toward him and jumped, reactivating her sword in midair. Shiro braced as she came down over him.

They locked their blades and she knocked him flat on his back. He used one arm as a stand to help support himself as she used all her weight to try and pressure him into giving up as she was standing over him. Shiro was able to let his blade slip against hers to where she almost fell on top of him. She only stumbled to the side, then paused, letting Shiro stand and gather his bearings.

Once he did, she lunged again, where they locked blades. They stared at each other, Shiro looking into her eyes, where he noticed something different about her, something that set her apart from all of the other creatures he had fought—aside from the fact she was (at least partly) human.

This woman had no intention to kill him.

He was snapped back from his thoughts when she kicked him in the middle, causing him to stagger backwards. He also found out something else about her:

This woman had no intention of going easy on him, either.

Shiro looked up and expected to see the girl with a deadpan look on her face but saw nothing.

No one was there.

No _thing_ was there.

He stood up and looked around, above and behind him. He wasn't sure where she had disappeared to.

He cautiously walked backwards, then turned to run into the center of the stadium where he could get a better view of things. But as he turned he saw his opponent—

"Aahh!"

Shiro was immediately blinded by a searing pain across the bridge of his nose, and he immediately fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

After about a minute and a half, he was able to take his hand off the bridge of his nose and saw blood.

He looked up, tears in his eyes, where the girl was standing over him.

He looked back down and squinted at her sword deactivated. He could barely hear her replace her knife back in its case and then she kneeled down in front of him.

 _Get back up. Follow the routine, Shiro, follow…_

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Sorry, Champ," she said, a semi 'apologetic' expression on her face, "I gotta take your place."

She let go of his chin and stood up. Shiro could see out of the corner of his eye the woman execute a perfect roundhouse kick, but barely had time to register it because he had just been knocked out.

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is has been in my head for a little while now. I have a little bit of an idea of where this could go, but I'm not 100% sure. Let me know if you want me to continue!

~WA3


	2. Chapter 2

"…up. Get up! Oh my Gods, will you just wake up?"/p

Shiro came to back in the cell he knew to be where he would be treated for his wounds before the next round. As per normal, he was on the ground.

Shiro moaned and barely moved his arm before he heard an exasperated sigh, then a boot came into contact to his side. Shiro grunted and rolled over due to the impact.

He sat up and coughed, then looked up at his tormentor.

To his horror, it was none other than Silver Blade herself.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice shrill.

"Shut up!" the woman yell-whispered. "I'm trying to get you out of here. Will you just cooperate?"

Shiro looked at her, confused and skeptical. "Why should I trust you?"

"The guards should be coming any minute to get that scar healed up and to fix your elbow. Then round two will be starting. I need to get you out of here before then."

"Wh—"

Just listen to me!"

Shiro startled back, surprised she had the audacity to yell at him like that.

Oh.

She was Silver Blade, now Champion Silver Blade. Of course, she had the audacity to shout at him. Anyone would, he supposed.

The young woman took Shiro's silence as an opportunity to speak again. "We don't have much time, Shiro. Trust me."

"How did—"

A glare stopped Shiro mid-sentence.

How did she know his name?

Silver Blade was able to open the cell door with the hand scanner the Galra had.

"Heh." She chuckled. Even though she was turned away from Shiro, he could just see the smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"She cautiously walked out of the cell, keeping the door open. "Stay here," she warned and walked down the hall.

"Shiro could hear her footsteps fading as she continued to walk, wondering; if she was just going to leave him there by herself, why would she bother coming to get him?

Unless she actually was telling the truth and had a plan to get them both out of there.

Shiro remained silent as he heard the footsteps of a guard walk up to his cell but pause right before they were able to see the opened door.

"Hey!" they shouted. "What are you doing out here?"

Shiro froze. Were they talking about him?

No, they couldn't have been.

Silver Blade? Perhaps. Her footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Yeah! You! What are you doing out of your cell?"

"The footsteps started again, faster this time and got louder, signaling her return. Shiro could hear the guard readying his weapon to shoot.

"From where he was, Shiro caught a glimpse of black, which flashed by the doorway before he really had the opportunity to see fully what it was…then again, he already knew what it was./

He heard the guard grunt and his metal armor fall to the ground.

Shiro stiffened and froze. He remained still as Silver Blade dragged the body into the cell and the door shut.

She dropped the guard's legs on the ground with a loud THUD then went back over to the control panel where she originally had opened the door, but instead, she turned on some hidden lights in the cell.

She continued her business—without ever acknowledging Shiro—of undressing the guard of his armor down to the undersuit the Galra wore under their armor.

She then placed the armor to the side and began undressing.

Shiro couldn't look away. The suddenness of that just happening had him shocked. She just started undressing? No warning or anything?

Silver Blade had stripped down to her black—sports bra? did they even have those in space?—and underwear then stood at her full height. She paused and looked over at Shiro who had admittedly been staring. "What?"

Shiro decided to instead look away, rather than explaining he was sorry and oh, so embarrassed at the fact he had been staring at a girl who probably was no more than 20 years old.

Shiro waited until she was dressed back in the Galra armor she had stripped the guard of to look back up at her.

She looked at least 3 feet taller than her original height and her skin was now purple…like a…Galra…

"You… You're a Galra!" he realized out loud.

Silver Blade crossed her arms around her torso, breathing in slowly and releasing it even slower. There was a pause before she said anything. "What did I say about talking?"

Before Shiro had the opportunity to do anything, she answered the question for him as she went back to the control panel. "I told you, not. To. Talk. Please, follow my orders."

Because of that, and because he didn't want to say anything anyway, he could have sworn he saw her flinch when he came to that realization.

The doors unlocked but didn't open. Silver Blade turned around and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, kneeling down in front of Shiro and cuffing him, hands in front of him rather than behind his back.

"Now, make sure you do exactly as I say when I say it. Trust me, and say nothing." Silver Blade looked directly into Shiro's eyes as she spoke, her eyes a warm, almost piercing goldish-yellow.

"She stood up and pulled her helmet over her head, covering her eyes. "Come on," she offered Shiro her hand and he took it has best as he could, shakily standing up.

"She looked down at him, looking him over. "You good?"

Shiro didn't dare speak, so he merely nodded.

Silver Blade then grabbed him roughly by the arm and opened the doors, dragging him out. They walked silently down the hall, not acknowledging anybody when they walked by the guards.

They were almost to the exit...There was still hope-!

"Halt!"

Silver Blade immediately stopped and turned around, Shiro being whipped around to face the guard stalking towards them.

"What are you doing with him?" The guard gestured to Shiro.

"I was ordered to take him to Medical bay. Ask _Lieutenant Thace_."

The guard startled back. "Well, then. I, uh…" he cleared his throat, "Well, what are you doing out here? Get going!"

"Silver Blade placed her right hand over her heart, standing up taller. "Vrepit Sa!"

"Vrepit Sa!"

The guard left, and they turned around and continued on their journey.

Right before they made it to the exit, they suddenly stopped. Silver Blade turned a corner, without even stopping to tell him anything.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

She continued on her route...in the complete opposite direction.

"Hey! What-"

Silver Blade said nothing, simply held her hand up as she let go of Shiro's arm and kneeled to the ground.

She was feeling the ground for almost a full 30 seconds. She finally pulled up a handle and a trap door opened up.

She looked up. "Come on. Hurry before they see us."

Footsteps were coming from way down the hallway, so Shiro wasted no time heading down into the small hatch, carefully making his way down a steep flight of steps.

The room he entered was incredibly dark, except for the small shaft of light that shone through the opened hatch door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stayed there, not wanting to hurt himself further.

Silver Blade soon joined him, closing the door, plunging them into complete darkness then immediately shouted into the dark void, "Friend of a Friend!"

After a brief pause, a series of lights flickered on, revealing a large, long room. It had a series of consoles along the walls, and in the back, Shiro could see several cupboards and a few dressers, much like the ones back home…

Home...

Silver Blade unlocked his handcuffs and they fell to the ground. Shiro tenderly rubbed his wrists, glad to get those blasted things off of him.

Silver Blade said nothing after he thanked her quietly, she only moved over to one of the cabinets and hesitated barely before opening one of the cabinet drawers and pulling out some civilian looking clothes."

She sighed, then walked over into a closet, disappearing from view. Shiro heard her voice from behind the door.

"Look in the cabinets, you'll find something to wear."

"Oh. O-Okay."

He cautiously walked over to the same dresser she was just at, pulling open drawers looking for something to wear. He found a long sleeved undershirt and a large black jacket, as well as some cargo pants and combat boots. He found a large silver and violet shawl to tie around him to top it all off. That didn't look too conspicuous, did it?

Silver Blade walked out from the closet, back to her normal size, wearing black leggings with kind of a reddish looking tone of leather combat boots as well, a black half shirt that hugged her figure. A white shawl much like his was worn over it.

Shiro tried not to stare as she grabbed a scarf, and wrapped it around her neck and head, and lifted it to cover the lower half of her face. What was he, a teenager? She threw him a scarf too, as well as a cape. "Cover your face. It'll disguise you while you're still healing, then we can protect your identity so no one comes after us.."

She made sure all her weapons were sharp and in good shape as she threw Shiro a sword, him doing the same.

"Hide the sword underneath the shawl. Don't act suspiciously." She threw a cape over her shoulders as well, then grabbed two pills. She handed one to Shiro. "Take this, it'll help you not have a panic attack, but will raise your awareness. If you are having a panic attack, tell me."

He did as was told, immediately feeling wide awake.

Shiro turned to Silver Blade. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

Surprising. "Who are you, exactly? If you're going to 'save me,' don't you think I should at least know your name?""

Silver Blade threw her head up facing the sky, jaw clenched. "As far as you're concerned, my name is Keira. We are travelers, passing through. We're from a distant Galaxy by one of the Balmera. I'll take it from there."

I guess she answered my question...sorta. "Yes, sir," he retorted sarcastically.

Keira looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Oh yeah, the pill can also make you non-chalante and out of character as a side effect, so make sure you watch that mouth of yours before you get us killed."

Shiro would have continued to argue with her, but knew better, even in his state of almost drunkenness. So he merely rolled his eyes.

Keira took the other pill, then placed a mask over her face, pressing a button, turning it on as she wrapped the scarf she had over it again.

"Alright. Follow me." her voice was deeper and gravelly with the mask on, a vocoder distorting it.

Shiro did as he was told.

She pressed her hand to a screen which read her DNA, opening a secret door.

They followed the dark path the door led to for another while, then Keira stopped. She climbed a nearly invisible ladder before shouldering open a hatch to the outside. Shiro was worried that they would get caught, this out in the open, but...this was his only chance toward freedom.

Keira looked down at him. "'Kay. We're clear."

She boosted herself up from where she was then helped Shiro into the empty field.

Shiro looked around him. The open sky was all there was. No cages, no prison walls, nothing to keep him trapped.

He was finally free."

"This is completely up to you," Keira interrupted his thoughts, "We can get to our destination through the back, which has no towns or people in it, but it will take about a week longer, or we can go the short way through town, which will take about three days."

Shiro sat thinking, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he was free. "Let's just go the short way."

Keira nodded. "Alright, follow me."

.o0o.

Hey, Sorry for taking so long on this...

It took me forever to finally get over my writer's block, I wrote some other stories to help, and I finally made it! I screamed in the middle of my free period of school because I finished it. I will try to get Ch. 3 up ASAP, but I still haven't started it, so don't hold your breath.

And I have no idea where to go with this. If you guys could help me, that would be amazing!

Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it!


End file.
